fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Carddass MX
Carddass MX is a video game for the PlayStation 2. It is part of the Carddass series by Banpresto, a division of Bandai, and was released on May 27, 2004. It was later ported to the PlayStation Portable on December 19, 2005, with minor gameplay tweaks, titled Carddass MX Portable. Characters Banpresto Originals *Hugo Medio *Aqua Centolm Cartoon Network Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark (NPC) Ed, Edd N Eddy *Ed *Double D *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo Shin-Li Animation Doraemon/The Doraemons *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-med III *Dora-nichov *El Matadora *Dora-rinho Sunrise Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeena Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta *Roux Louka *Elle Viano *Iino Abbav *Elpeo Ple *Ple Two *Beecha Oleg *Mondo Akage Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Chibodee Crocket *Georges de Sand *Sai Sai Ci *Argo Gulskii *Allenby Beardsley *Rain Mikamura *Schwarz Bruder *Master Asia Toei Getter Robo/Getter Robo G/Shin Getter Robo (manga) *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kurama Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono Kamen Rider Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss UFO Robo Grendizer *Duke Fleed *Maria Grace Fleed Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agrl *Ultraman Cosmos Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Yuri Shiratori - Aqua Centolm *Hiroki Takahashi - Hugo Medio Cartoon Network Cast *Charlie Adler - Chicken, Cow *Arthur Anderson - Eustace Bagge *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Matt Hill - Ed *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Samuel Vincent - Double D *Thea White - Muriel Bagge *Kat Cressida - Dee Dee *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Candi Milo - Dexter Shin-Li Animation Cast *Megumi Hayashibara - Wang Dora *Ryūsei Nakao - El Matadora *Keiichi Nanba - Dora-the-Kid *Nobuyo Ōyama - Doraemon *Toshiharu Sakurai - Dora-nichov *Masaharu Satō - Dora-med III *Mie Suzuki - Dora-rinho Sunrise Cast *Carol-Anne Day - Allenby Beardsley *Tom Edwards - Char Aznable/Quattro Bajeerna *Matt Embry - Schwarz Bruder *Mark Gatha - Domon Kasshu *Eriko Hara - Elle Vianno *Shingo Hiromori - Beecha Oleg *Jennifer Holder - Rain Mikamura *Stephen Holgate - Argo Gulskii *Chieko Honda - Elpeo Ple, Ple Two *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *Masami Kikuchi - Ino Abbav *Naoko Matsui - Roux Louka *Dave Pettitt - Master Asia *Roger Rhodes - Chibodee Crocket *Scott Roberts - Georges de Sand *Kôzô Shioya - Mondo Agake *Zoe Slusar - Sai Sai Ci *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Kento Handa - Kamen Rider Faiz *Atsushi Harada - Kamen Rider Delta *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare *Kohei Murakami - Kamen Rider Kiaxa *Yumi Nakatani - Jun Hono *Keiichi Noda - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Fumihiko Tachiki - Boss *Ai Uchikawa - Sayaka Yumi *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed *Jouji Yanami - Benkei Kuruma *Miho Yoshida - Maria Grace Fleed Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Jiro Dan - Ultraman Jack *Nagano Hiroshi - Ultraman Tiga *Ryu Manatsu - Ultraman Leo *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Taiyo Sugiura - Ultraman Cosmos *Hassei Takano - Ultraman Agrl *Keiji Takamine - Ultraman Ace *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy *Takeshi Tsuruno - Ultraman Dyna *Kappei Yamaguchi - Astra *Osamu Yamamoto - Ultraman 80 *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia Trivia *The first Carddass to include the "Favorite Series" system, which increases the upgrade limit and experience gain for all characters from one series (in MX Portable, players are offered the choice of three series). Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers